


Efficient

by tornyourdress



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica's efficient in every area of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efficient

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/247895.html). Prompt: Veronica Mars, Veronica, class.

  
Veronica Mars is nothing if not efficient. Student, waitress, girl detective, friend, girlfriend – so many labels, so little time, and she has learned to make the most out of the time she has. She finishes assignments in the five-minute breaks between classes, carries on investigations over her lunch hour, and has learned to come silently, discreetly, while sitting in class looking as though world history or organic chemistry is the most fascinating thing in the entire universe.

The printing press is busy being invented and in Veronica's head Meg is kissing her way down her neck, from her jaw to her collarbone, and Lilly is tracing patterns on her breasts with her fingernails, gentle but with just enough of an edge to make Veronica shiver, and Veronica is never quite sure why it is always the dead girls, the girls she has lost, that make her cross her legs and bite down on her thumb, bringing her whole hand up to her face so that she looks pensive and engaged rather than turned on.

She's tried it with fantasies about Duncan, even about Logan, but it doesn't have the same effect, and there is no way to turn the known, the mundane, into something instantly arousing. So she lets it be about Lilly and about Meg, lets the scene play out, with Meg's tongue flickering over first her left nipple, then the right, and Lilly's fingers working their way between Veronica's legs, so real that they feel tangible in the classroom, now, quick frantic movements over her clit, back and forth as Veronica clenches and unclenches her thighs, rocking almost imperceptibly in her seat, and at the last moment leans forward and presses herself right into the chair, her hand over her mouth, her legs slightly shaky.

She glances furtively to the left, to the right, but everyone else is caught up in their own world, and no one notices, no one ever notices. It's the way she wants it.  



End file.
